


Games We Play

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until someone loses their heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2007 for Stories_100. Prompt 050 - Play

It's always been a game to you, hasn't it? Kick the Spike. Get him while he's down and let the chips fall where they may. Winning means everything, and you must win at any cost.

That's fine with me.

I've never been about following the rules.

But, what you've failed to realize is that now we're playing a different game. I call it 'kiss the Spike and run away'.

Have you noticed that you don't run far these days? That you actually let yourself get caught? That, occasionally, you don't run at all?

Sometimes, love, when I lose... I win.


End file.
